


路西法

by light_and_warm



Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *全文2.2w，无魔法麻瓜au，非常垃圾ooc*避雷：里面关于审判的内容应该都是错的*所有标题都是滚石乐队的歌名
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Series: 濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	路西法

1.Wild Horses  
德拉科住进格里莫广场十二号是在他五岁的时候。那时他太小了，对家破人亡没有任何感觉，只知道他的爸爸妈妈要去很远的地方，不能陪在他身边了。  
行李是家里的仆人替他收拾好的。当德拉科坐在沙发上盯着那比他还高的行李箱发呆的时候，门口蓦然传来了一阵钥匙转动的清脆声响。门摇晃着打开了，一个高大的男人走进来，毫不见外地打量着马尔福庄园宽阔的大厅。他套着一件颜色夸张醒目的T恤衫，右手捏着一根烟，但当他注意到打扮整洁的德拉科时，他马上掐灭了扔在烟灰缸里，几步走到德拉科面前，伸手朝他柔软的金发摸去。  
“哟，好小。”男人啧了一声，“多大了？”  
德拉科最讨厌别人摸他的头，偏头躲过了，也没搭理他。回答小天狼星的是站在身后的仆人：  
“少爷五岁了，先生。”  
小天狼星随意地点了点头，问了他几句话，又把注意力转移到了德拉科身上。小男孩穿着精致的小西装和铮亮的黑皮鞋，领口系着深红的领结，可爱而端庄。此时他正斜坐在沙发角落里皱着眉打量着小天狼星，似乎对他极不信任。后者觉得有趣，忽然俯身把他抱了起来。  
“喂，你干嘛？”德拉科吓了一跳，条件反射地挣扎起来，踢蹬着腿。小天狼星浑然不觉，大掌拍了拍他的背，漫不经心地走到窗边，一手指着围在马尔福庄园周围的警察，问道：  
“知道他们是谁吗？”  
德拉科原本还在纠结他过分的举动，听到这句话后下意识转过头，顿时被那一溜黑漆漆的人群镇住了。他好奇地盯着他们看了一会儿，问道：“他们是谁呀？要来我家做客吗？”  
小天狼星笑了出来，朝着那群警察吹了声口哨，大摇大摆地抱着他走回了客厅。  
“以后你就知道了，他们是来打劫的。”他说道。  
小天狼星帮德拉科重新收拾了一遍行李，扛着沉重的行李箱塞进了跑车的后备箱。跑车是亮丽的粉红色，上面漆着一个英国知名摇滚乐团的名字，张扬而显眼。德拉科眯着眼盯着那串飞扬跋扈的英文看了一会儿，半天也没能认出它到底是什么。  
“这是……”  
“滚石乐队，”小天狼星说道，抛了抛手中的车钥匙，“待会儿放他们的歌给你听。”  
“好听吗？”  
“相信我，你会喜欢的。”  
德拉科兴奋地点了点头，坐上了跑车的副驾驶。然而当小天狼星打开车载音乐，放出《Wild Horses》并开始大声跟着唱时，他恨不得捂住自己的耳朵。德拉科无法欣赏摇滚音乐，他觉得那旋律古怪而不知所谓，配乐也无比刺耳。当然，那时候他还听不懂歌词，否则他恐怕就再也不想坐小天狼星的跑车了。  
格里莫广场十二号是一间古老的大房子，到处装饰着标志布莱克家族地位的勋章和奖牌，论气派程度并不比马尔福庄园差。小天狼星一手拖着一个行李箱大步走进了玄关，德拉科抱着他的脖子坐在肩头，兴致勃勃地东张西望。当然，是小天狼星让他这么做的，因为他嫌他走得太慢。在往后的无数日子里，他也经常背着他在夏日的街上闲逛，对来来往往的短裙女孩评头论足。  
“这个不错，是不是？我喜欢她的红裙子。”  
“嘿，她的眼睛真有神。”  
“哦，那个姑娘的腿很漂亮——别盯着看了，德拉科，她有主了。”  
肩膀上的男孩愤怒地用力捶了他一下，猛地从他身上跳了下来。  
“不是你让我看的吗？”  
然而小天狼星并没有理他，他的目光锁定在了一个走过的红发女人身上，随手将德拉科推到了一边，边挥手边喊道：“嘿，莉莉！”  
女人停下脚步朝他看来，露出了惊喜的笑容：“哦，小天狼星！没想到能在这里见到你。你还好吗？”  
“当然，你和詹姆怎么样？哈利呢？”  
“詹姆出差去了，他昨天还念叨着你呢。”莉莉说道，“哈利很好，前几天我们带他去游泳，他游得可棒了。”  
“那太好了，下次有空我就去你们那儿。”  
“你来住几天都没问题。噢，对了，这个小孩是……？”莉莉看向站在一边的德拉科，后者显得有些局促。小天狼星丝毫未觉，直接将小男孩扯到了身前，揉了把他的脸。  
“这是我外甥德拉科。哦，他和哈利同岁。”  
“是吗？那太巧了，”莉莉好奇地打量着这个粉雕玉琢的金发男孩，“说不定他会和哈利上同一所中学呢。”  
“当然，肯定在同一所中学。他们一定能成为好朋友。”小天狼星自信满满地说道。  
“我才不要和他上同一所中学。”德拉科忽然说道，甩开小天狼星的手就要跑，结果被捉了回来。小天狼星将他抱起来，男孩反常地挣扎着，他惩罚性质地拍了拍他的屁股。  
“你们打算让哈利上哪所中学？到时候我也给德拉科报那一所，我们还能一起去送孩子……”  
“我不要！”  
“别闹，德拉科。”  
“我和詹姆都打算让哈利去霍格沃茨，那儿是最好的。”莉莉说道，“你们先回去吧，天气太热了。我再去前面买点东西。”  
小天狼星点了点头，他们挥手告别。而在被抱回家的路上，德拉科一直挣扎着，闷闷不乐。一到家他就跑进自己的卧室把门锁起来，任小天狼星在外面敲门都不予理会。结果不一会儿男人便拿着备用钥匙开了门，端着两杯冰橙汁进来了，将没有加冰块的那一杯递给了他。  
“小孩子不能喝太冰的。”他说道，戳了戳德拉科的脸。这个举动触犯了德拉科的某根神经，他猛地弹了一下，推开了他，险些把杯子掀翻。  
“别和我说话！”他尖叫道。小天狼星嘎嘣嘎嘣咬着冰块，有些困惑地看着他，问道：“怎么了？天气太热了吗？”  
他起身走去拉上了窗帘，习惯性地又想去抱德拉科，然而后者再次反抗起来，一脚踹在了他的胸口。那力道一点也没有威胁，小天狼星捉着他的腿把他抱过来，用力亲了一下他的脸颊，哄道：“好了，不生气了。先把橙汁喝了。”  
德拉科向来不喜欢别人对他动手动脚，也不喜欢被抱来抱去，他现在已经十岁了，连睡觉都不爱跟大人挤一张床。但小天狼星身上似乎有一种独特的魔力，他是个怪人，和德拉科以前见过的大人都不一样，充满新鲜的活力，最能吸引像他这样懵懂的小男孩。他瞪了他一眼，还是不情不愿地接过橙汁，坐在他怀里乖乖喝完。  
“你明年就要上中学了，”当德拉科把茶杯放在桌子上后，小天狼星看向他，有一下没一下地梳理着他的头发，“有想过去哪所学校吗？”  
“除了霍格沃茨。”  
“眼光不错，霍格沃茨是最好的，”  
“我说了我不想去霍格沃茨！”  
“哈利也要去呢，说不定你们还会被分到同一个班。哈，到时候就好玩了。”  
“我才不要和他一起上课！”  
“别任性了，哈利是个好孩子。”小天狼星用力揉乱了德拉科的头发，安慰了他一会儿，给他读了几个冷笑话，然后便把德拉科赶到一边，兴致勃勃地开始看杂志。  
曾经在和小天狼星玩捉迷藏的时候，德拉科在他的床底下找到了一箱色情杂志。那时候他傻乎乎地翻出来看，没看几页就惊呆了，险些扔出去，结果被过来找他的小天狼星抓了个正着。  
作为惩罚，男人打了他一下手心，不是很重，但德拉科还是委屈得红了眼眶。  
“是你自己放在这里的，又不是我想看的！”他争辩道，结果又挨了一下。  
“我盖了盖子，谁让你打开的？”小天狼星说道，“你看到什么了？”  
“我什么都没看到。”德拉科想也不想地回答道。  
“是吗？”  
“当然是这样！”  
小天狼星盯了他一会儿，仍有些不放心：“可别让我看到你在街上找女生搭讪，不然……”  
“我又不是你！”德拉科的脸涨得通红，恨恨地甩开了他的手，“你上次还和一个女人去酒吧呢，小心我告诉外婆。”  
“哦，小小年纪就知道告状了？”小天狼星弹了一下他的脑袋，男孩吃痛，愤恨地瞪着他。  
小天狼星和他爸妈的关系并不融洽，德拉科很早就知道这一点。布莱克夫妇总会在小天狼星面前唠叨着他那个十八岁出车祸死去的弟弟雷古勒斯，说他的种种好处，仿佛在他面前小天狼星这个长子就没有一点可取之处。当然，德拉科承认小天狼星的确和这个家族格格不入。布莱克家族和马尔福家族一样古老而守旧，着力于将每一个女孩培养成名门淑女，把每一个男孩变成翩翩绅士。德拉科没有见过雷古勒斯，但从布莱克夫人最爱翻看的相册来看，那显然是一个符合要求的名门少爷——优雅、矜持、一丝不苟，西装笔挺，头发整洁得似乎有强迫症。  
和他比起来，小天狼星显然是一个怪胎。德拉科没见他穿过任何正装，他最爱的是乱涂乱画、颜色鲜艳的衬衫和破洞牛仔裤，喜欢打耳洞、摇滚音乐和街舞，总是开着漆得乱七八糟的跑车到处溜达。他身上有一个跨越整个背部的青黑色狼纹身，第一次看到的时候德拉科又震惊又羡慕，好奇地用手指戳来戳去，似乎想看它会不会掉色。  
“去年在法国纹的，那儿有一个超酷的纹身师。”小天狼星按住了德拉科不安分的小手，将他抱到身前，愉快地摸着他的头发，“詹姆肩膀上也有一个，是一只鹿。”  
“我也想要，舅舅。”德拉科期待地看着他。  
“哦，不行。”  
小男孩的脸一下子垮了下来，扁起了嘴。小天狼星大笑起来，用力揉了把他的脸。  
“等你长大以后再说，”他说道，“等你成年了，想干什么都行。”  
“我能开跑车吗？”德拉科马上凑上来，“我还想去酒吧，还有打耳洞——”  
“当然，都可以，到时候我不管你了，你想做什么就做什么。”  
不知为何，这句话让德拉科有些不舒服。他闷闷地生了一会儿气，不过当小天狼星说要带他出去兜风后立刻忘记了这一点点不愉快。  
“我不要听滚石乐队。”他提出要求。  
“好，我们今天听《Satisfaction》。”小天狼星点点头。  
“我说了不要滚石乐队！”  
“好了，快换衣服，不然就不带你去了。”他拍了拍他的屁股，德拉科踢了他一脚。男人大笑起来，大大方方地在他面前脱掉背心，德拉科下意识撇过了眼，又忍不住盯着他古铜色的皮肤看。小天狼星的身材极好，宽肩窄臀，有八块腹肌，极具男子气概。  
德拉科羡慕地看了一会儿，直到小天狼星换好衣服才慢吞吞地套上短袖短裤，拉着他的手坐上了粉红色跑车。

即使德拉科再不情愿，当他十一岁的时候，他依然被小天狼星送进了霍格沃茨。  
霍格沃茨是他们这儿最好的寄宿式私立中学，出过许多各个领域的大名人。开学的前一天，德拉科换上了那儿寄来的校服，昂首挺胸地站在镜子前，左右转着圈，满意地打量着自己。  
“怎么样？”他得意洋洋地问道。坐在他背后的沙发上的男人懒洋洋地鼓了鼓掌。  
“非常酷，”他说道，“像个小雷古勒斯。”  
德拉科皱起眉，回头看了他一眼，说道：“我才不要当雷古勒斯。”  
“哦，为什么？”  
“你不喜欢他，不是吗？”  
“谁说的？”小天狼星打了个哈欠，从柜子里挑出一张唱片放进唱片机里。唱片旋转起来，《Sympathy For The Devil》阴暗而幽远的旋律如同小溪缓缓流淌出山谷，又仿佛一支颤抖的黑色独舞。  
“外婆提到他的时候，你总是很不耐烦。”德拉科指出这一点。  
“如果有人在你面前说同一个人说了好几年，你也会变成这样，”小天狼星的右脚轻轻打着拍子，挥手让德拉科过来，让他坐在沙发扶手上，“别被影响了，你不应该讨厌他。”  
“我？我没有——”  
“他是个不会出错的人，比我有出息，”小天狼星笑了一下，但笑意没有到达眼底，“……很多人都这么说。”  
“……请允许我介绍我自己，我是一个富有且有品味的人，我来这里已经很多年了，偷走了许多人的灵魂和信仰……”唱片机里的男人悠悠地唱着，德拉科蹙眉，踩了他一脚。  
“我不许你这么说，”他说道，“你也不差。”  
小天狼星低笑了一声，伸手捏了捏他的鼻子。“你真可爱，”他含笑说道，“不过你可别学我。学雷古勒斯，不然会被别人笑话的。”  
“……很高兴见到你，来猜猜我的真名，但困扰你的是，我游戏的真谛……”  
“为什么，你有什么不好？”德拉科的声音变尖了，“我不喜欢你这么说自己。”  
“以后你就知道了，”小天狼星轻轻拍着他的背，目光却不知游离在何处，似乎随着歌声落在了某个遥远的地方，“你还小呢，我像你这么小的时候，也什么都不知道。”  
“……就像每个警察都是罪犯，每个罪人都是圣徒，正如头就是尾巴。叫我路西法吧，因为我需要套上桎梏。如果你见到我，请保持尊敬，请有点同情，请有点品位，用你所有熟练的礼节，否则我将带走你的灵魂……”  
他们静静地听着，小天狼星跟着低声哼唱了起来，他的声音很有磁性，似乎能将他的魂都吸进去。德拉科看着他在夕阳下泛着紫光的脸，第一次觉得摇滚乐不那么刺耳。一种有点浓、又有点疼痛的感觉漫上来，温柔地裹住了他小小的心脏。他不太懂这是什么，他本能地觉得不太开心，但又形容不出来。  
不过他记住了这种感觉，像舔一粒牛奶糖一般，他用舌尖试探它，轻轻包裹它，让它芬芳又浓长的味道充斥着他的整个心脏。十一岁的德拉科还不明白，十五岁的德拉科会告诉他，这是悲伤，十八岁的德拉科则会说，这是爱，是疯狂，是夺走灵魂的路西法。

他们在霍格沃茨的校门口停下，小天狼星松开拉着德拉科的手，在他面前蹲下。他整了整他的领带，认真地看着他，一扫往常的吊儿郎当。  
“接下来你要住校了，周末我会来接你，知道吗？”他说道。  
德拉科挺直了后背，努力做出一点也不在意的表情，郑重其事地点了点头：“我不会给你闯祸的，舅舅。”  
小天狼星在他洁白的脸蛋上亲了一口，说道：“真乖，不过我得叮嘱你几件事。”  
德拉科眨着眼睛看着他，等着他继续说话。  
“我以前也在这儿读书，”男人说道，瞥了那古老的大校门一眼，“霍格沃茨有一些操蛋的校规，你不用管它，被老师抓住了也不用怕，告诉他你是我外甥就行。”  
德拉科感觉有哪儿不对，正想询问，小天狼星已经继续往下说了：“食堂里的东西挺好吃的，不过吃多了会腻，要是想吃别的就打电话给我。如果有人敢欺负你，一定要教训回去，打不过一定要告诉老师和我，千万别忍着。哦，我有个特别讨厌的同学好像在这里教书，要是被他针对了就马上通知我，我来和他讲道理……”  
小天狼星叨叨絮絮地说了一堆，越到后面越不像话，直到詹姆和莉莉牵着哈利来催促他才勉强停止。他有些意犹未尽地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，把他拉到哈利旁边：“好了，这是哈利，你见过的。你们一起进去吧。”  
德拉科悄悄看了眼旁边这个戴眼镜的小男孩，又回头看向小天狼星，后者正咧嘴笑着和他挥手告别。他呆呆地看着，不由自主地停住了脚步，这才意识到他要离开他了——对于一个十一岁的小男孩来说，五天便是了不得的离别。上学前的兴奋像扎破的氢气球，一股脑儿泄光了，陌生的环境压得他喘不过气。德拉科忽然一点也不想上学了，只想扑进小天狼星的怀里向他撒娇，让他继续陪他玩。他一点也不想和他分开，不想长大，只想永远做那个被他宠爱着的孩子。  
“走吧。”旁边的男孩说道。德拉科立即扭过头，对上了哈利翠绿的眼睛。也许是气恼于自己的脆弱被他发现，他没有理他，忿忿地拽着书包带走了。

令小天狼星有些郁闷的是，无论他怎么努力，德拉科还是没能和哈利成为好朋友。在他看来这两个孩子都很乖巧，非常讨人喜欢，然而他们凑到一起就会变成永无止尽的争吵和打架。  
德拉科和哈利幸运地被分到了同一个班，然而第一天他们就在操场上打了一架，当麦格教授把他们叫到办公室时，两人谁都不愿意告诉她原因。  
“你告诉我谁欺负我就要打回去，舅舅！”当小天狼星赶到办公室时，德拉科马上这样对他说道。他充满歉意地看向一边的詹姆，后者耸耸肩，朝他竖了个大拇指。  
“我也是这么告诉哈利的。”他说道，眨了眨眼。  
小天狼星和詹姆都不是很在意打架的原因，男孩子们谁没打过几场糊涂架呢。他们简单地敷衍着麦格教授，小天狼星半个字都没听进去，只顾着检查德拉科腿上的淤青，心疼极了。德拉科的皮肤非常白皙，一旦受伤就格外明显。为了补偿他，小天狼星带他去买了只冰淇淋。小男孩一脸幸福地舔着冰淇淋上的巧克力，告诉他他和哈利是因为争论詹姆和小天狼星谁更好才打起来的。  
“他说他爸爸更好，我说你更好，我们谁也吵不过谁，所以就打起来了。”他说道，“波特真讨厌，他还说我肯定被你惯坏了。”  
“哦，没有吗？”小天狼星故意这样说道，挠了挠他的颈窝。德拉科咯咯地笑着，嘴边沾上了冰淇淋。  
“我才不想听他这么说。”  
德拉科住校后，小天狼星一开始非常不习惯，这让他有些吃惊。他是一个自由摄影师，年轻时和朋友到处跑，哪儿都去过，现在凭自己喜好接点单子，为一些杂志拍照赚钱养活自己，过得潇洒自在。当初把德拉科接到身边也纯粹是兴致使然，他见过波特一家和和美美的样子，觉得带孩子也许会挺有趣。不过他熟知自己三分钟热度的本性，本以为很快就会失去兴趣，把德拉科丢给他爸妈照顾，可是并没有。  
养一个小男孩不是一件轻松的事，而德拉科则更是难缠。他接受过名门贵族的礼仪教育，身上带着那种他不太喜欢的骄傲气质。但这种气质还没有成形，就像一只未熟的樱桃，青涩而蠢蠢欲动，又有一种独特的味道。他还是个孩子，没有完全丧失好奇，总爱缠着他问问题，问他跑车为什么要漆成这个颜色，问他为什么喜欢摇滚，问他能不能教他街舞，问他能不能给他也拍张照。  
小天狼星给德拉科拍过很多照片，在此之前他很少拍人像，更不拍儿童。但他不得不承认，德拉科太上镜了。他穿什么衣服都很合适，一瞬间就能进入状态，展现出他想要的感觉。他们在哪儿都拍过照，后院、公园、大街、沙滩、山顶，他给他换上各种各样的衣服，让他摆出不同的造型。德拉科有时候会喊累，吵着要回家，不过一把棉花糖和一个吻就能把他安抚好。回到家后他们便靠在一起欣赏小天狼星洗出来的照片，挑出彼此最喜欢的放进相框挂在墙上，很快就挂满了整面墙。  
德拉科不在的日子里，小天狼星便靠着这些照片和偶尔的短信来思念他。小男孩有时候会告诉他今天吃了什么，和谁说了话，被哪位老师夸奖了，或者是又和哈利吵了一架，以及抱怨最近的烂天气。小天狼星微笑着看着，耐着性子回复他，乐滋滋地想象他收到回复时的表情。  
不过这种日子并不长久，等到德拉科十三岁的时候，他就不怎么发短信了，也不再把自己的事都告诉小天狼星。小天狼星清楚这是青春叛逆期到了，孩子有了自己的小秘密，不想再和大人分享了。他用这个理由安慰自己，勉强忍了一个月，但最后还是忍不住把德拉科从房间里抓了出来，逼他跟他出去拍照。  
“放我回去，小天狼星！”男孩尖叫着，努力扭着门把手，可已经被锁上了，怎么也拽不动。小天狼星吹了声口哨，心情很好地给他系上安全带，揉乱了他的金发。  
“别摸我头发！”  
“今年你还没有跟我去拍过照呢，”他说道，“我们每年至少要拍一次的，你忘了？”  
“我什么时候答应了？——放我回去！”  
“好了，今天带你去看大本钟，待会给你买只冰淇淋。”  
“我们春游的时候就去看过了，一点意思也没有。”德拉科挣扎无果，气呼呼地抱着手瞪着前方。小天狼星打开了车载音乐，嘈杂的摇滚又涌了出来，他烦躁地捂住了耳朵。  
那次拍摄德拉科从始至终虎着脸，站在摄像头前也是一副别人欠了他八百万的表情。事后小天狼星把这组照片称为“愤怒的小鸡仔”，叫来詹姆一起分享，两人笑得惊天动地，德拉科气得牙痒痒，当着他们的面狠狠摔上了门。  
“哦，他生气了。”詹姆说道，拧住了嘴唇，但还是没忍住，笑了出来。  
“他特别可爱，”小天狼星笑着说道，指着照片上抱着双手的男孩，“我喜欢他的眼睛，有魔力。”  
“我听哈利说，他们两个在学校里关系非常不好，”詹姆说道，“见面就吵架，总是互相使绊子。莉莉听了都觉得很有趣。”  
“他们都是好孩子，”小天狼星把照片放回相册里，从柜子里拿出了另外一本，“来，我给你看看我给德拉科拍的照片。他不去当模特真的太可惜了。”  
“你可别劝马尔福家的孩子去当模特。”詹姆半真半假地说道。  
小天狼星动作一顿，脸上的笑容收敛了一些，很快又继续翻开了相册。  
“我就是开个玩笑。”

2.Satisfaction  
德拉科十五岁时，小天狼星觉得是时候了，于是熄了灯，以普及性教育的名义和他一起看了一晚上的爱情动作片。  
“我猜你们在学校里应该没看过这个，”他边按快放键边说道，“前面没什么意思，挺猥琐的……哦，就是这里，我觉得一个男孩子应该了解了解。好好看着，老师才不会教你这个。”  
德拉科一开始不知道他要干什么，反应过来后呆若木鸡，涨红了脸，眼睛几乎不敢去瞟电视上两具交叠的肉体。小天狼星察觉了他的羞赧，硬把他的头掰过来，叮嘱他一定要好好看。  
“有什么好害羞的？”小天狼星拍了拍他的头，“我知道，你们这个时期肯定都对异性特别好奇，说不定已经有喜欢的女孩子了——别反驳我，肯定有，詹姆就是这时候开始喜欢莉莉的。那时候他可烦了，天天跟我们提她。所以说看一看还是有好处的，免得你以后犯错……”  
“我才不会！”德拉科结结巴巴地辩解道，只敢用余光去瞟上面激烈的画面。小天狼星浮皮潦草地应付了他几句，目光已经黏在影片中女人的大胸上不动了。  
“记住了，以后和女孩子做的时候一定要戴套。”当他们看到第三个碟片时，小天狼星说道。德拉科含含糊糊地应着，不自然地扭着双腿，试图遮掩。他已经半勃起了，下身胀得难受，不知该怎么办才好。德拉科以前从来没有看过这些，也没有自慰过，无论小天狼星怎么调侃，他总认为这种事私密而难堪，表现出自己有欲望的一面让他感到羞愧。  
小天狼星瞥了他一眼，察觉到了什么，目光移到了他的裆部，扬起了眉。  
“想弄就弄，放心吧，我又不会笑你。”他轻松地说道。但这反而让德拉科更紧张了，他的脸红得像苹果，汗津津的金发黏在额头上，手不知道该放在哪儿。  
“嘿，对着这个边看边弄才是正常的。”小天狼星好心地提醒道。  
德拉科白了他一眼，只希望他能闭嘴。他喘息着，心如乱麻，影片中暧昧的声音刺着他的大脑，让他浑身燥热。下身传来滋啦一声，他触电般地一颤，低下头，小天狼星已经拉开了他的裤链。德拉科这才发现自己已经胀得这么大了，将内裤撑开了一条缝。小天狼星隔着内裤随意地揉了一把，说道：“该不会没有自慰过吧？”  
“别动——我自己来，舅舅……！”  
“好啊，你自己来。”小天狼星如善从流地松开了手。德拉科紧张得手脚过电般地颤抖，他抽着气，咽了口唾沫，眯起眼看着影像中那两个交缠在一起的人，褪下内裤开始双手并用地撸动。  
他的动作极为生涩，又紧张得过分，经常握不稳，让肿胀的性器从手中滑开。他弄了半天还没出来，碟片都放完了，小天狼星有点看不下去，拉下他的手，握住了他的下身。  
“舅舅……”  
“放松点，”他温柔地抚摸着他的背，“怎么都是汗？觉得热就把衣服脱了。你还真乖……没自己弄过？慢慢就会了，这是最基本的……”  
小天狼星的手法太好了，时轻时重，又掐又揉，照顾到了德拉科的每个敏感点。他趴在他怀里呻吟着射了两次，然后在他的指导下自慰。他们几乎看完了小天狼星这么多年的所有收藏，后者也弄了一次，德拉科目不转睛地盯着看，不知为何，他觉得自己比之前更热了。  
“你的好大，”他羡慕地说道，“我以后也会有这么大吗？”  
小天狼星笑起来，胸膛震动。他把德拉科捉到身边，恶劣地弹了一下他的下身，男孩惊得捂住了，羞恼至极。  
“我要走了，不和你玩了。”他扭身想逃跑，小天狼星笑得更厉害了，搂着他的腰把他拉回来，重新捏住了男孩洁白的那一根，慢慢滑动起来。  
“以后别问这么蠢的问题，”他懒洋洋地说道，“你还没发育完呢。”  
德拉科靠在他怀里舒服地呻吟着，蜷成一团，像只餍足的猫。男人的手上有薄茧，宽阔而温暖，温柔地摩擦着他，给他带来无上的快感。他紧搂着他，发狠地嗅着男人身上的味道，淡淡的烟味，有点苦，又有种古龙水的清香。成熟男人的味道……他眷恋这种感觉，这似乎没什么不对。当小天狼星关掉电视，给他们换上新被子时，他黏人地趴在他胸口，腿缠在他的腰上。  
“多大了，还和大人一起睡。”男人拨了拨他的下巴。  
“不好吗？”德拉科说道，他的内心充斥着一种满溢的说不出的感觉，轻飘飘的，要让他飞到天上去。  
“当然好。”小天狼星将他抱到怀里，亲了亲他的脸。德拉科朝他笑着，吻了一下他的下巴。  
“你真是个坏蛋。”他对他说道。

十五岁对于德拉科来说是特殊的一年。  
在这一年里，他有无数个第一次：第一次看片，第一次自慰，第一次做春梦，春梦对象还是带他长大的那个男人。男人伏在他身上，温柔地吻着他，低低地笑着。他们互相抚慰，缠绵悱恻，男人唤着他的名字，强壮的手臂拥着他纤瘦的身体，抚摸他的全身。他像片中那样吮吻他青涩的胸乳，那青黑色的狼纹身在他视野中摇晃……  
醒来后德拉科大脑发怔，心情久久无法平静。过了一会儿，他看了眼自己的内裤，很响地诅咒了一句。身旁的人靠过来，有力的手臂揽在他腰间。德拉科一下子僵住了，昨晚的记忆一股脑儿涌上来，令他面红耳赤。他慌乱地推开小天狼星的手下床，冲进盥洗室换了条新内裤，对着镜子洗了把冷水脸。  
真是疯了，德拉科想，他到底在做什么？  
然而这种想象一旦开始就无法停止。从那以后德拉科一看到小天狼星就会想起那个真实到无以复加的梦，想起男人暧昧的轻笑和宽阔的胸膛，他轻轻握住他最脆弱的部分，可恶地逗弄着……这不对，什么都不对，简直乱套了。德拉科又厌恶又渴望，开始躲着他，夜夜失眠，矛盾至极。他不知道这算什么，他模糊地触碰到了一扇虚掩的门，可又不敢将它推开。他从网上偷偷下载了gv，晚上锁好房门戴上耳机坐在电脑前观看。片中是两个成年男人，一个压着另一个，被压着的那个张着双腿，臀缝间被另一个人插入了三根手指，正捂着眼睛呻吟着。  
德拉科紧盯着屏幕，丝毫不敢放松。这一切几乎颠覆了他的惯有认知，将他完全摧毁。那两个男人很快就开始了激烈的结合，他握着鼠标的手指颤抖着，却没有去关掉影片，而是慢慢地、慢慢地塞进了自己已经湿润的内裤里。  
德拉科盯着影片中那两人结合的部位，断断续续地呻吟着，想象着小天狼星英俊的脸。他低吼着出来了一次，喘息着，还觉得不够，可又说不上是哪儿不对劲。他深吸了口气，犹疑许久，手指慢慢向下移去，生涩地在自己柔嫩的股瓣间摸索着。他摸到了一处凹陷，碰了碰，又害怕起来，最后还是没捅进去。  
接下来的几天德拉科把那个影片翻来覆去地看了好几遍，内心罪恶又刺激，像含着一块酸涩的硬糖。他害怕被别人知道自己的秘密，可又忍不住想试探小天狼星，这种隐秘的想法几乎要把他逼疯了。  
小天狼星肯定不喜欢男人，德拉科自暴自弃地想，就算他是个双性恋，他也不可能会对自己的外甥下手。  
德拉科觉得自己在一夜之间变成了一个怪物，谁都无法理解他。他对把他养大的男人有了欲望，他渴望他的抚触，渴望以别的身份站在他身边。他整日把自己关在房间里，紧拉着窗帘，昏天暗地地睡觉，试图忘掉这种感觉。可它在皮肤下涌动的血液中潜藏着，如同埋在海中的冰山。一旦那个人在他面前出现，冰面开裂，卷起海啸，那些丑恶又阴暗的欲望纷纷涌出来，清晰得令他无地自容。  
怀着种种复杂的念头，德拉科拒绝了小天狼星带他去詹姆家住的邀请。男人不解地看着他，伸手要去摸他的额头，被后者避开了。  
“怎么了？”他皱起眉，“身体不舒服吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科后背紧绷，没有看他，“你自己去吧，我要在家里写作业。”  
“作业有什么可写的。快，跟我一起去詹姆那儿，他买了台新摩托车，可带劲了。”  
“我不去，”他说道，“摩托车有什么可看的？我才不要和你呆在一起。”  
德拉科说完后转身就跑，小天狼星伸手想去抓他，可慢了一步，男孩已经溜进房间里锁上了门。他站在门外敲了一会儿，没有任何反应，只好无奈地摇着头离开了。  
可能又是叛逆期吧，他安慰自己，德拉科的叛逆期可真长。  
那天晚上德拉科又射了两次，浑身颤抖地倒在床上，茫然地看着头顶的天花板。电脑屏幕仍跳跃着白光，刺眼而诡异。过了许久，他慢吞吞地爬起来关机，重新倒回被子里，无声地哭了起来。  
他已经坏掉了，他想，不知道是从什么时候开始变坏的。当他意识到这一点的时候，他已经回不去了。也许他曾经想成为一个像他父亲一样骄矜的名流贵族，但他现在只想像小天狼星一样叛经离道，大笑大闹，做自己想做的事，什么也不在乎。  
德拉科推开门，悄悄溜进盥洗室里冲掉身上粘腻的汗，回到房间里转了两圈，闷闷地在床边坐下。这不是他的错，他想，是他先对他做这种事的……他把他宠得那么好，让他什么也看不上，只能注意到这个魅力非凡的男人。  
小天狼星英俊潇洒，大方风趣，女人缘好得不得了，即使穿着奇奇怪怪的衣服走在街上都能赚得无数回头率。他曾和德拉科讲过无数自己的风流韵事，他谈过不少恋爱，对象应有尽有：上学时的隔壁班女生，外出旅游时认识的设计师，去法国拍照时雇用的模特，音乐酒吧里常驻乐队的贝斯手，甚至连他投稿的杂志主编都和他有过一段故事。那时德拉科听得羡慕极了，忽略了内心深处的一丝隐约的不快。他的目光紧紧追随着他，捕捉着他身上的每一丝光芒。他这么好、这么独特，如果他再犹豫，就要被别人抢走了。  
德拉科失眠了一晚上，靠在床上想着心事。天蒙蒙亮的时候，他总算下定决心，准备去问一问小天狼星。他想要一个确定的方向，即使那也许不是他期待的，但他不会害怕任何答案。  
然而德拉科没有想到，这个问题再也没有机会问出口了。  
小天狼星离开后，他在家中等了一天一夜，对方一直没有回家，也没有给他发短信。一开始德拉科并不在意，以为只是他在波特家多呆了一会儿，这种情况经常发生。然而到了第三天，他便有些惴惴不安了，吃早餐时也心不在焉。当他翻开最新的报纸瞄见头条新闻时，手中的玻璃杯滑落在地，摔得粉碎。  
“波特夫妇惨遭杀害”、“入室杀人”、“一夜之间失去双亲”、“凶手疑似好友”……德拉科僵硬地浏览着这几行字，好像不认得了似的，身体一点一点地冷下去，冻成了冰块。等他终于重新获得了身体的控制权，他扔下报纸，疯狂地拨打小天狼星的手机，是关机，又转而打给哈利，也接不通。他跑到报亭里买来当天的所有报纸一一浏览，每张报纸上的内容都几乎相同，仿佛被人操纵过似的：  
昨晚，居住在戈德里克山谷的波特夫妇与朋友聚会时惨遭杀害，他们十五岁的儿子躲在盥洗室逃过一劫……凶手对房屋摆设熟悉，疑似熟人所为……  
这是怎么回事？怎么会发生这种事？德拉科震惊又困惑，暴躁地在客厅里走来走去，挠着自己的头发。这是怎么了，这一定是假的……波特夫妇怎么会……怎么可能……  
德拉科跟着小天狼星去过几次戈德里克山谷，那时詹姆和莉莉热情地招待了他们。他还记得他们家的那台游戏机，他和小天狼星曾在上面一起打下了最高纪录。后来他们和詹姆、哈利联机比赛，两个大人都扔下了平时的架子，吵成一团，甚至故意去干扰对方，只为了赢得一次胜利。  
德拉科不敢相信这一切都在一夜之间消失了。那只存留着他们游戏记录的游戏机，上面还有四个傻瓜给自己起的称号。小天狼星是大脚板，詹姆是尖头叉子，哈利是罗鸟·卫其利——鬼知道他为什么要起这个。德拉科本来想给自己起一个酷炫的称号，然而小天狼星却在他打字之前飞快地抢过了游戏机，输入了“愤怒的小鸡仔”，气得德拉科三天没理他。想到这儿他的心又狠狠地揪了起来，几乎不能呼吸。小天狼星有没有事？报纸上没有提到他，这是不是说明他还是安全的？……他什么时候才能回来？  
德拉科焦急地在家中等待着，度日如年。他不停地浏览着报纸，询问布莱克夫妇，坐在床边一遍一遍地翻看小天狼星的相册。可令他失望的是，相册里没有一张小天狼星自己的照片，除了风景照以外就是德拉科自己。他一张一张慢慢往后翻，第一次发现自己在小天狼星眼中竟然有这么多种不同的样子。躲在树后做鬼脸的他、穿黑西装捧着白花的他、在沙滩上奔跑的他、站在夕阳笼罩的街道尽头回头微笑的他……在小天狼星的镜头下，每一个德拉科都不尽相同，似乎在他心中他本来就该这样。  
德拉科翻到了尾页，最后一张照片上没有人，只有一对蓝色的影子，投射在深红的花岗岩墙壁上。那是一个男人和一个男孩的影子，他们看起来像在说话，又像在拥抱，温暖而安静。德拉科不知道这是小天狼星什么时候拍下的，他大睁着眼，死死地盯着，眼眶渐渐红了。  
一滴泪落在了相册的塑料膜上，德拉科马上抬起头，用力抹去泪水。他走到书桌边打开唱片机，随便挑了一张唱片放入，拨动唱针。低沉而悲伤的男声伴随着隐隐的鼓声缓缓响起，正好是那首《Sympathy For The Devil》。德拉科静静地听着，思绪随着歌声飘荡，沉浸在一种说出口就会破灭的疼痛之中。睡意渐渐涌上来，他的眼皮越来越沉，身体重得不可思议。一阵微弱的风吹过他的额头，温柔至极，宛若小天狼星轻轻的触碰。  
他终于倒了下去，合上了双眼。

第五天的下午，几个警察敲响了格里莫广场十二号的门。他们神色冰冷，仿佛从严寒的极地中赶来，还没有来得及擦掉眼底的霜。他们出示了搜查证，一句话也不肯多说，一进来便到处翻找，似乎要在这儿找出违禁物品。可德拉科知道这里没有这些，小天狼星再过分也不至于干这种蠢事。  
“到底是怎么回事？”当一个警察从他身边走过时，他抓住了他的衣角。后者用力甩开了他，面无表情地说道：“我们怀疑布莱克先生可能参与了对波特夫妇的谋杀。”  
“这不可能！”德拉科脱口而出，“一定是你们搞错了，舅舅他不可能干这种事！”  
“对，我儿子不可能做出这种事！”布莱克夫人也瞪圆了眼睛，拄着手杖走上来。  
“具体情况会在我们结束侦查后公之于众。”那人说道，随后他闭紧了嘴，无论德拉科怎么死缠烂打也不肯再说一个字了。  
布莱克祖宅非常大，共有五层，那群警察在房屋里搜查了一下午才收工告辞。德拉科站在窗边看着他们离去的背影，黑漆漆的，如同一只只亦步亦趋的乌鸦。他无端地想起另一个下午，一个男人抱着他站在窗边，指着那一排不会动的乌鸦对他说道，他们是来打劫的。  
现在他终于明白，他说的一点都没错。  
他们劫走了他的世界。

3.Sympathy For The Devil  
德拉科成年的那一天，他在一条小巷子里给自己的后背纹了一条黑蛇。在这之前他查了很多资料，也试图找到小天狼星提到过的法国纹身师，但那人似乎已经离开了，他一无所获。  
扭曲的黑蛇从他洁白修长的后颈一直蔓延到尾椎，盖住了半个臀部。纹身师用打雾机在皮肤上勾勒好的纹路上细致地打雾、上色，等它干透后再涂抹上凡士林进行润滑保护，在此期间德拉科漫不经心地刷着手机，给几个朋友发的动态点了赞。手机震动了一下，一条信息弹了出来，是哈利：  
“结束了吗？”  
德拉科扬起眉，飞快地回信：“还没呢。你要过来吗？”  
“你在哪儿？”哈利回得很快。  
德拉科随手发了一个GPS定位给他，继续无聊地刷Ins。过了十几分钟，纹身师提醒他已经结束了，德拉科起身穿好牛仔裤，套上T恤衫，付了钱便往外走。他刚踏出门就险些和迎面走来的人撞上，后退了一步。那人也向后退去，揉了揉鼻子，说道：“德拉科。”  
“来得挺快，波特。”德拉科吹了声口哨，越过他向外走去，哈利跟在他身后，“让我猜猜你刚才在哪儿——逛夜店？”  
“没有，”哈利说道，“你怎么来这种地方？”  
“我跟你说过我要去纹身。”德拉科指了指自己的后颈，“怎么样，你要不也去弄一个？”  
“不了，谢谢，”哈利拒绝道，“呃，我给你带了生日蛋糕。”  
“哦，感谢。”他回头看了他一眼，“去我家？”  
“走吧。”  
十五岁是他们中学的最后一年，紧接着他们就要去上中学高级班，为接下来的大学生活做好准备。开学时德拉科和哈利在教室里碰了头，德拉科实际上不是很想见到哈利，他不知道该怎么面对他。哈利看起来比之前瘦了许多，眼圈很重，脸色苍白。  
所有人都知道他家里发生的变故，没有人敢和他搭话，除了罗恩和赫敏。他刚到学校不久就被麦格教授叫到了办公室，回来时手里多了一袋饼干。哈利在教室里望了望，径直走到德拉科面前，将饼干拨给他一半，低下头用只有他们两个人听得见的声音说道：“我相信不是小天狼星做的。”  
德拉科一愣，眼神有些复杂。  
在警察对布莱克祖宅搜查了一番后，没过几个星期，法院的传票就寄到了他们手中。那天布莱克夫妇气得浑身颤抖，将英国政府骂得狗血淋头，可是没用，他们还是得出庭。  
布莱克夫妇四处奔波，找各种关系进行疏通，又为小天狼星请了最好的律师。但在检察院出示的铁证面前，再巧舌如簧的律师也不能颠倒黑白。德拉科木木地坐在旁听席上，律师苍白的话语从风中飘来，如同漆黑的铅块填满了他的胃。  
“……被害人和被告是多年好友……因邻里纠纷引发的矛盾而杀人……与发生在社会上的严重危害社会治安的故意杀人罪有所区别……从轻发落……”  
不，不是这样的，一个声音在心底尖叫着，愤怒得近乎无力，小天狼星不可能杀人，这一定是搞错了！  
德拉科僵硬地扭过头，死死地盯着检察院出示的证据，法医的鉴定证明、带血的水果刀、刀柄上的指纹对比、地板上的脚印……那个晴朗的下午，男人在房间外敲着门，喊着他的名字，试图哄他出来。  
“怎么啦，德拉科？”他呼唤道，“心情不好吗？我去给你买小蛋糕好不好？”  
可他自顾自沉浸在自己的世界里，将他拒之门外。当他终于明白自己的心意，小心翼翼地试图触碰那个答案时，一切都灰飞烟灭了。  
踏出法院的那个下午，德拉科觉得血都是冷的，脚虚软得走不动路。小天狼星·布莱克犯故意杀人罪，判有期徒刑十三年……风吹进他的袖管，太冷了，冷得他想闭上眼，沉沉地睡一觉，再也不要醒来。  
可他不能，他想，他还要等小天狼星回来。

哈利告诉他，他们可以向上级法院申请重审。  
“只要在六个月内提交申请，我们就有机会。”他说道。  
“但那必须得有足够的证据证明他不是杀人凶手，”德拉科说道，“检察院出示的证据我都看到了，凶器上的指纹——”  
“水果刀上肯定会有小天狼星的指纹，”哈利打断了他，“那天他帮我们切了西瓜，用的就是这把刀。”  
“这件事你告诉警察了吗？”德拉科感觉到了什么，马上问道。  
“当然说了，但他们依然认定他是凶手。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说道：“我记得报纸上说，那天晚上你在盥洗室里，对吗？”  
“对，我半夜去上厕所，出来的时候看见一个人影匆匆跑出了门。我觉得不对劲，就去了爸妈房间，却发现他们已经……”哈利的声音渐渐低了下来。德拉科敏锐地抓住了重要线索，急忙追问道：“那个逃跑的人就是杀人凶手，对吗？”  
“我想，应该是的。”  
“但那时候小天狼星还在屋子里，对不对？”  
“对。”  
“可是这一点我没有在法庭上听见！哈利，你那时候为什么不出庭作证？”  
“我被关起来了，”说到这儿，哈利的表情有些阴鸷，“有人把我打昏了关在房间里，不让我出去。等我被放出来的时候，一切都结束了。”  
这听起来实在是太诡异了，甚至有些魔幻。德拉科本以为这是一场愚蠢的误判，但现在种种迹象都指明有人在故意栽赃小天狼星。可这是为什么？小天狼星不过是一个自由摄影师，他能得罪什么人？  
他把自己的疑惑问了出来，哈利摇了摇头，语焉不详地说道：“或许是我爸妈得罪了人。”  
无论内心怀着怎样的猜测，他们仍开始了共同调查。案发现场警察已经检查过一遍，为了掌握更多的信息，哈利和德拉科重新进行了调查。  
他们学着侦探片中上演的那样戴上手套，拿着放大镜到处转，忙碌了好几天，可几乎没有收获。哈利在詹姆和莉莉生前用过的手机中翻找记录，也没有发现任何可疑信息。他们又对周围的邻居进行了寻访，但那天太晚了，谁都不记得自己曾看见一个陌生人跑出大门。在毫无头绪地挣扎了一个月后，两人不得不承认想要找到突破性证据太过困难，提起复审的希望变得越来越渺茫。  
可德拉科并不想放弃。小天狼星还呆在监狱里受罪，他不能把他留在那儿。他在勉强挤出的闲暇时间里反反复复翻看小天狼星以前拍的风景照，贪婪地寻找着照片上的每一个细节。伦敦街道的晨雾、哥伦比亚大学里盛开的丁香花、乞力马扎罗山上的雪、奔腾的亚马逊河，他在笔记本上记下他走过的每一个地方，暗暗下定决心以后一定要全部去一次。哦，他多么清楚地明白，他是那样自由的一个人，每一个毛孔都散发着自由的气息，每一滴血液都要汇入自由的河流，无论什么都无法束缚他。  
他不能把他留在冰冷的监狱里，不能让莫须有的污名缚住他的双手。他可以属于星空、大海，草原上吹过的一缕微风，枝头悬挂的一抹月光，唯独不属于人类为自己造出的丑陋囚笼。  
德拉科将自己的行李搬到了小天狼星的屋子里，霸占了他原先睡过的那张床。他们第一次看片就是在这张床上，他紧紧靠在男人怀里，被他的气息所包裹。德拉科关了灯，打开电视，将一张gv放入磁盘。电视嗡嗡地响着，他的脸在光线下苍白而空洞，宛若鬼魂。  
他木然地盯着影片中两个交缠的男人，禁忌的吻，说不出口的爱意。曾经他害怕踏出那最后一步，他不知道另一端有什么，是天堂还是路西法。但现在他不害怕了，一点也不害怕——他就是路西法本身。  
在结束一遍后，影片自动开始了重放。德拉科缓慢地脱掉衣服，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。他张开腿，手指沾了点润滑液，挤进自己窄小的内部。这种感觉很怪异，有点胀，德拉科不明白为什么他们能得到快感。他皱着眉吃力地往深处捅，多加了一些润滑液，尽量开拓自己青涩的甬道。在感觉差不多后，他从枕头底下拿出之前偷偷购买的自慰棒，调好了档位，插进了自己的后面。  
在他们递交复审申请后的第二天，德拉科和哈利遭到了袭击。他们并没有找到太多有用证据，哈利咨询了不少知名律师，绞尽脑汁起草了一份申请书，详细地描述了自己在案发当天所看见的一切。这份申请书经过了德拉科的多次润色，最后由布莱克夫妇递交给法院。  
德拉科和哈利本以为他们只需要等待法院的消息，可第二天下午放学，两人一起沿路走回家，德拉科正第五遍给哈利讲小天狼星带他去溜冰的故事时，一辆行驶方向与他们前进方向相反的凌志车忽然失控了似的朝他们冲来。  
哈利第一个反应过来，猛地拽了德拉科一把，将他拉到了一边。由于用力过猛，德拉科措手不及，一个踉跄跌倒在地，连带着哈利也摔在了地上。那辆凌志车直直地撞进了路边的一家花店里，新鲜的百合和康乃馨撒了一地。  
这一切都发生在一瞬间，惊悚得像一个梦。德拉科无意识地爬起来，呆呆地盯着那辆半个车身都挤进了破碎的玻璃墙中的凌志车，惊魂未定。过了许久，当哈利拉着他离开时，他才意识到自己出了一身冷汗。  
这次车祸最后被判定为意外，司机的说法是汽车刹车忽然失灵，导致他慌张地打错了方向盘，撞进了花店里。  
然而在接下来的几个月里，这样的“意外”层出不穷。仿佛一瞬间所有倒霉运都找上门了似的，他们经过装修工地险些被忽然落下的钢板砸中，等地铁时差点被推下轨道，哈利还在他的盒饭里捉出了一条蜈蚣，恶心得德拉科直接把自己的饭也倒了，两人一整天什么也没吃。  
“我们被盯上了。”当他们终于甩开两个鬼鬼祟祟跟踪他们的人影，从后门溜进格里莫广场十二号时，哈利这样说道。  
“废话。”德拉科在沙发上躺下，直直地盯着天花板，“有人不想让我们找到真相。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，谨慎地环视了一圈，低声说道：“实际上，我昨天在我爸爸的保险柜里找到了一份秘密资料。”  
“什么？”德拉科一惊，猛地坐起来，“上面写了什么？”  
“我最近才想起来这个。他以前和我提过有这样一份资料，也暗示过我密码，也许他早就想到有这么一天，”哈利说道，德拉科拉着他走进了卧室，锁上门，拉紧窗帘，“我看了那份资料才知道我爸妈一直在秘密地为一个特殊组织工作。”  
“特殊组织？违法的吗？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“不，那是一个隶属于政府的秘密机构，名叫‘凤凰社’，一直在暗地里追踪一些反政府势力，对他们进行打击。因为非常危险，所以我爸妈从来没有告诉过我，我只知道他们经常需要出差。”  
“……所以你的意思是，其实你爸妈是遭到了那群人的报复，而小天狼星只是恰好成为了替罪羊。”德拉科的大脑快速运转着，声音越来越冷，“可如果是这样，那为什么政府没有对真相进行追踪？”  
“也许他们正在进行秘密调查，只是为了不打草惊蛇。”  
“所以小天狼星就活该坐牢，是吗？”  
他们互相瞪着对方，嘴唇紧抿，谁都没有再说一个字。看见哈利的表情后德拉科有些后悔，但更深的寂寥很快就浮了上来，让他失去了方向。  
他做不了什么。当德拉科起身去倒酒的时候，他无比清晰地认识到这一点。他什么也做不了，他只是一个未成年的小男孩，什么也没有，什么也不懂，拗不过这个世界的丑恶，左右不了崩溃的命运。他们自身难保，更别提去救想救的人。这不是一个童话，不是杀死一个恶人就能解决一切的皆大欢喜的故事。罪魁祸首隐藏在背后，他捕捉不到他，也摧毁不了他。  
哈利显然也想到了这一点，闷闷地靠在一边。我们的力量太渺小了，他对他说道。德拉科没有接话，递给了他一瓶啤酒。  
“我们把它们喝完。”他指着小天狼星摆在卧室里的小型酒柜，说道。  
酒是一种好东西，能让人在冰冷的世界里找到一点温度，觉得自己不再那么弱小。即使那都是虚假的，醉酒时做过的梦，醒来后会将疼痛加倍奉还。他们一瓶接着一瓶往胃里灌，死命地透支自己所剩无几的青春。德拉科打开了唱片机，放入小天狼星最喜欢的滚石乐队唱片。混浊的男声、嘈杂的音乐，热烈而寂冷的浪潮席卷了整个空间，击沉了男孩们乘坐的小船。  
在这个什么都可能发生的时代、什么都可能失去的时代，他们什么也抓不住。

法院驳回复审申请的那一天，德拉科将院子里的一棵樱桃树砍断了。那不是最高的一棵，也不是最茂盛的一棵，但小天狼星曾坐在这棵树下给他读过故事。  
他从地下室里拿来砍刀，一刀一刀地砍在树干上，砍得樱桃树左摇右晃，簌簌作响。当布莱克夫人尖叫着冲出来的时候，樱桃树终于轰然倒塌，惊起一群黑鸟。德拉科仰起头，望着它们远远飞去，渐渐变成了几个模糊的黑点，最后彻底消失不见。有时候他多么希望他生命中的乌鸦也能消散得一干二净。  
他和哈利已经上了两次床。第一次是那次醉酒，他们都喝多了，德拉科大声嚷嚷着，又哭又叫，硬拉着哈利要和他一起看片。醒来后他头痛得要命，不记得电视上放了什么，但撕裂般疼痛的私处提醒他这一夜绝对不是什么也没发生。他和哈利打了一架，把他踹下了床，尖叫着让他再也别来找他。  
第二次是他们查出卢修斯和纳西莎的死因时。詹姆和莉莉留下的文件很长，他们费了一些功夫才看完。其中一份文件中列出了他们已查明的反政府组织成员，卢修斯和纳西莎的名字赫然出现在了最后。  
德拉科想起了那个下午，记忆中仿佛有一只破茧的蝴蝶，它冲出残破的虫茧，拍着翅膀飞走了。一群群乌鸦扼住了小男孩的喉咙，他穿着最好的西装坐在沙发上，等待命中的男人前来将他带走。  
马尔福这个姓氏也许是罪恶的、不该存在的。他终于明白为什么小天狼星从不和他提起他的父母，也不带他去见他。他们去了很远的地方，小时候他用这句话来哄骗他，骗了他十年。德拉科抽出了压在枕头下的那把水果刀，用力朝自己的腹部刺去。他才是杀人犯，来把他抓走吧，他在内心叫道。他应该去死的，那天他应该跟着男人一起去戈德里克山谷，这样他就能顺理成章地死在仲夏的幻梦里了。  
在刀尖即将刺入皮肤的时候，哈利抓住了他的手腕，硬生生地按住了他。德拉科眼睛发红，他想要挣脱，但哈利抓得很紧，死死地将他压在床上，身体绷得像一张弓。德拉科尖叫着，大声辱骂他，哈利充耳不闻，狠狠扭过他的手，硬是抽出刀扔到了墙角。德拉科痛得流泪，狠狠踹了他一脚。他们在床上翻滚，互相撕咬，撞掉了两只枕头。当哈利把他压在床头柜边时，德拉科忽然叫了起来，用力推着他，惶恐不安。  
“别弄坏那只唱片机，”他叫道，“别弄坏它，千万不要……”  
哈利低下头，德拉科的双腿在剧烈颤抖。他脚上的白袜子只剩下了一只。  
第三次做是德拉科主动提出来的。那天哈利忽然接到了德拉科发来的信息，等他赶到的时候发现那儿是一个酒吧，光线昏暗，晃动着令人头昏目眩的七彩灯光。哈利皱着眉穿过那些跟随着摇滚乐舞动的衣着暴露的男女，在角落里找到了德拉科。他也在跳舞，一个人贴着墙舞动，动作利落而漂亮，和那群混乱的男女完全不同。哈利没有打断他，站在墙角静静地看着。音乐结束，德拉科宛若从梦中醒来，停下了动作，眼神也渐渐变得清醒。他掀起衬衫使劲抹了把脸颊上的汗，甩了甩头发，面无表情地朝哈利走去。  
“好看吗？”经过他时，他冷冷地问道。  
“你自己学的？”  
“他以前教我的。”德拉科说道。他们走到寒冷的大街上，街道上只有零星的人影，几个醉汉抱着酒瓶坐在地上骂人。一只啤酒瓶滚到了德拉科脚边，他飞起一脚将它踢到墙上，啤酒瓶轰然碎裂，那响亮的破碎声让他笑了起来。  
“我现在觉得真没意思，波特。”他笑着说道。  
哈利沉默着，没有说话。  
“你来过这里吗？……没有来过，是不是？他以前告诉我，只要我成年了，他就不管我了，我想做什么都行。”德拉科恨恨地说道，“但你看，我现在也能去酒吧。他管不着我。”  
他说完又大笑了起来。不知为何，哈利总觉得那笑声有些悲凉。  
“你以后别去了。”他只能这么说道。  
“你有什么资格管我？”德拉科的笑声停止了，冷冷地朝他看来，目光如刀，“只有他能管我，你算什么？”  
哈利再次沉默，一路上没有再说一句话。德拉科仍自顾自嚷嚷着，走得东倒西歪，哈利拉过他的一只胳膊让他靠在自己身上，他闻到了淡淡的酒味和烟味。  
他拖着德拉科回到了格里莫广场十二号，布莱克夫妇已经对哈利非常熟悉，见到他送德拉科回来只是点了点头，和他寒暄了几句。回到房间后德拉科清醒了一些，咕哝着打开唱片机，将唱针拨到唱片正面，软软地靠在枕头上。  
“过来，波特，”他叫道，“和我一起听。”  
哈利不用看唱片上印的图案都知道一定是那首已经放烂了的《Sympathy For The Devil》，这几年他被德拉科硬拉着听了无数次。但他还是在他身边坐下，德拉科伸着腿，衬衫开了两粒扣子，松松垮垮地斜挂在肩膀上，右边的乳粒若隐若现。注意到了对方的目光，德拉科笑了一声，轻轻踹了他一脚。  
“专心听歌，”他懒洋洋地说道，“听完了再给你操，知道没？”  
唱片机的年代已久，已经有些坏了，转到最后开始发出吱吱呀呀的刺耳声响，混合在颤抖的男音里显得格外古怪。然而德拉科丝毫未觉，打着拍子，一脸享受地听到了最后。他关掉唱片机，将唱片放回盒子里，躺倒在床上，命令哈利打开床头柜的第二个抽屉。  
“挑一只你喜欢的。”他说道。  
哈利拉开抽屉，发现里面放满了不同款式的自慰棒，从上面的痕迹来看显然都用过不止一次。他看了德拉科一眼，后者已经脱掉了长裤，正漫不经心地解着扣子。  
“快点，波特。”他催促道，“对了，到时候进来记得戴套……你爸爸没教你上床要戴套，是不是？”  
哈利没有回答。他坐上床，从背后抱住了他。德拉科很高，这几年更是抽节了似的生长，可哈利却觉得他瘦弱得不可思议。他只剩下了一张皮和一具骨架，所有的血肉都在长久的压抑和长久的放纵中蒸发了，灵魂孤零零地悬在那儿，等候着一个无法到来的回音。  
他托着他的臀部，轻轻分开他的腿，德拉科的背微微弓起来，洁白如玉，没有一丝瑕疵。哈利忍不住低下头吻上去，吮出一簇火。太美了，让人觉得总得留下点什么痕迹，不能让它就这样空着。  
“哦，我打算去纹一个纹身。”  
他们缓慢地结合着，哈利抱着他的腰身，在碰到敏感处时德拉科呻吟了一声，继续说道：“纹一个大面积的，能盖住整个背的那种。”  
“为什么？”  
“我喜欢。”  
哈利的心沉了下去，酸涩至极，但没有说出口。他知道小天狼星背上也有一个大纹身。德拉科肯定清楚他心里在想什么，他只是懒得在意。他的心是空的，什么也没有，永远也捂不热。  
他们简单地解决了一次，哈利射得很多，有一瞬间他疯狂地想泄在他身体里，将他的里里外外都填满。他讨厌透了德拉科总是提起那个人，把他留下的一切看得比自己的命还重要。但哈利也知道如果他敢把这些话说出口，德拉科马上就会让他扫地出门，一点情面也不给。  
“他出来的时候我应该二十八岁了，”他们又开始了一次，男孩张开腿躺在他面前，低吟着说道，“到时候我就勾引他……哦，不管怎么样，一次也行，我要和他上床。”  
哈利没有说话。有时候他真想操到他闭嘴。  
“他想做什么就做什么，想旅游也行，想摄影也行……反正我会陪着他。还是摄影吧，他最喜欢摄影，”德拉科继续说道，忽然想到了什么，吃力地撑起身，迷瞪瞪地看着哈利，“对了，波特，你觉得他会喜欢我的裸照吗？”  
哈利浑身一僵。“够了，德拉科。”  
“我没见他拍过裸照，不过他喜欢看的杂志里倒是有很多，”德拉科充耳未闻，“说不定他会喜欢，毕竟他最喜欢的模特就是我。”  
他痴痴地盯着挂在墙上的相片，看起来已经有些着魔了，哈利内心浮起了一种强烈的不安感。果不其然，没过多久德拉科就叫嚷着让他退出去，命令他把柜子里的单反相机拿过来给他拍照。  
“拍得好看一点，”他说道，“到时候我做成相册送给他。”  
哈利站在原地没有动，紧握着手指，浑身僵冷。他已经快到极限了。德拉科等了半天，有些不耐烦了，慢慢坐起身。  
“哦，怎么，你不想拍？”他扭过头，目光阴鸷，冷若冰霜，如同被埋在地狱最深处的堕天使，“我他妈是给你白操的吗？你不想拍？”  
“德拉科……”  
“滚出去，”他的声音尖锐得令人难以忍受，“滚，马上！”  
哈利僵直地吸了口气，用力扭了扭头，转身就走。他为什么要受这个气，他愤怒地想，胸口胀胀的，又酸又痛。德拉科做的都是些什么事？他恐怕根本没有心，只是在卑鄙地利用他，而自己还要赶着上来给他利用，更是可笑。  
哈利走到大门前，手搭在了门把手上，又停住了。他累了，他想，他不会再来了。他再也不想管德拉科的死活了。可他想起了那把压在枕头下的水果刀，想起了吱吱呀呀的唱片机，想起了满抽屉的自慰棒，想起了男孩癫狂的脸。这个世界完蛋了，他说道，没有谁能活下来，没有上帝的手，也没有诺亚方舟。  
哈利犹豫了两秒，还是放下了手，转身快步走回卧室。他推开门，正好看见德拉科正趴在床边费力地伸着手，想够着那只唱片机。桌子上的唱片盒被打翻了，里面的唱片撒落了一地。哈利俯下身来一张一张捡起放回盒子里，德拉科终于够着了那只唱片机，他的指尖用力顶了一下，唱片机晃动着向右倒去，哈利连忙跑上去按住了它，将它摆回原处。他扭头看向德拉科，后者正无措地望着他，手中拽着被子，像一个无家可归的孩童。  
哈利叹了口气，上前轻轻抱住了他，将他拥进怀里。德拉科的头虚软地垂在他的肩膀上，一耸一耸。他的鼻尖湿漉漉的，打湿了他的衣服。  
我不想长大，他喃喃着，声音低得只剩下了气音，我不想长大，波特。

4.Out Of Time  
他们认真地在蛋糕上插满了十八根蜡烛，哈利一一用打火机点燃，明亮而细小的火光在两人的眼中跳动。  
哈利选的是德拉科最喜欢的巧克力奶油蛋糕，在他给他过的前几个生日，他挑的都是这一款。德拉科抱着手，眯着眼打量着，几不可见地笑了笑。  
“你还是这么没意思。”他说道。  
“这是你最喜欢的。”  
“我知道。”  
他抿住了嘴，慢慢起身，吹灭了蜡烛。一盏盏灯火在他身下缓缓熄灭，呼吸像一个黑洞，卷走了他所有的快乐。德拉科慢慢坐下来，面对着黑暗中的男孩，如同面对永无止尽的绝望。  
德拉科轻轻闭上眼，很快又睁开了。他起身打开了灯，让温暖的光芒重新洒在两人之间。  
“已经许好愿望了吗？”哈利问道。  
“当然，和以前一样。”德拉科吹着口哨，拿过蛋糕刀从最上方切下，平均分成了三块。他递给自己一块，递给哈利一块，最后一块小心翼翼地放在了身边的空座上。  
哈利已经习惯了他的举动，垂下眼不再看那空荡荡的座位。支撑着单反的三脚架摆在他身后，镜头正对着德拉科的方向。每年的生日，德拉科都要录一段视频保存起来，不用问也知道他准备留给谁看。哈利切下一块蛋糕喂进嘴里，甜蜜的奶油在唇齿间蔓延，可他只感觉到了苦涩。  
他们很快便吃完了蛋糕，德拉科找来一只玻璃罩盖住了那块没有动过的蛋糕，关掉了单反相机。他高兴地把哈利拉进卧室，邀请他欣赏他的新纹身。  
“你一定会感兴趣的。”他这样说道。  
德拉科脱掉上衣和内裤，转过身背对着坐在他面前。哈利呼吸一窒，他洁白无瑕的背脊上盘踞着一条漆黑的蟒蛇，沿着他的脊椎骨一路往下，细长的蛇尾没入了股沟。他紧盯着那妖娆而崎岖的蛇身，几乎移不开眼。漆黑的曲线和德拉科雪白的腰身融合在一起，扭曲又邪恶，可的确是极致的美。他的心跳渐渐急促起来，这时德拉科的声音响起了，唤回了他的理智：“好看吗？”  
“……好看。”  
“那就帮我拍下来。”德拉科指了指右侧，“相机在那里。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，缓慢地俯身拿起相机，对准了他的背影。  
哈利后来还是认命地答应了帮德拉科拍裸照。这是个古怪的过程，一开始他被逼无奈，难受得无以复加，但渐渐地他发现这也许并不是一件只有痛苦的事情。德拉科很上镜，从各个方面来说都是这样。即使他什么也不穿，光是干净美好的肢体就能无限抓住人的眼球。哈利一开始喜欢拍他的背影，拍他修长的双腿，让他做一些不至于让人联想到欲望的动作，竭力追求人体的艺术美。但后来德拉科突发奇想让他录了一次他们做爱时的视频，他就彻底改变了。  
视频中欢爱时的德拉科比他平时看到的还要动人，他完全褪去了隐约的高傲圣洁的气息，堕落成了淫荡的恶魔，在情欲中变得甜蜜而滚烫。有段时间他发疯似的着迷于拍摄他高潮时的脸、红肿的嘴唇、被咬破的胸尖和布满吻痕的大腿。德拉科不喜欢双人照，他把所有出现哈利的照片都删除了，选出了还算满意的一部分，洗出来贴在相册里。  
“你想看也可以看，”德拉科对他说道，“毕竟这是你努力的成果。”  
哈利调整好角度，拍摄下德拉科的整个背部。然后他拉近镜头，细细描摹上面的花纹，从颈部的蛇头一路拍到了臀缝间的蛇尾。镜头微有些发抖，哈利删除了几张拍废的照片，托起男孩挺翘的臀部。  
“好了吗？”  
“好了。”哈利将相机放在一边。德拉科回头看了他一眼，重新坐下来，挺起了腰。  
“可以进来了，”他说道，“小心点，别把它弄坏了，不然我可饶不了你。”  
身后安静了几秒，很快便传来窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声响，似乎是哈利正在脱衣服。不一会儿，一双温暖的手贴在了他的腰上，轻轻搂住了他。德拉科轻轻合上眼，这个灵魂静了下来。曾经有一个晚上，他们把敞篷车开到了山坡上。两人躺在放平的靠椅上，静静地看着头顶明亮的星空。  
“这儿的星星比我们那里多得多。”  
“但是有点冷，舅舅。”  
小天狼星从后面扯了张毛毯盖在他身上，趁机捏了捏他的脸。  
“这样舒服了吧？”  
德拉科将自己缩进毛毯里，只露出一个头，满意地点了点头。  
“我们停在这儿不会挡住后面的人吗？”  
“哦，这个时间点不会再有人上来了，我清楚。”他打了个哈欠。小男孩扭头看向他，男人的侧脸落着点点银光，干净、明亮，像交织着无数个天使之吻。  
“舅舅，你为什么会想到去当一个摄影师？”他忍不住问道。  
小天狼星笑了笑，揉了把他的脑袋。  
“一个意外。祝愿你十六岁的时候别像我一样跑出去，把自己变得不像样，”他说道，“该呆在家里的年纪，你就应该呆在家里。”  
德拉科有些懵懂，但也没好意思再问，于是继续抬头看着满天的星光。车载音乐在寂静的山间流转，男人深情而忧伤地唱着歌，一遍一遍重复着孤单。  
“宝贝啊宝贝，你时光已不再，”他唱道，“你的确被剩下了，毫无疑问。你已经不在那里，宝贝啊宝贝，你时光已不再。”  
FIN.


End file.
